Charmed Again: Phoebe and Cole together forever
by Pholefan
Summary: What happened after everyone returned home from P3? Phoebe and Cole centric.


After a really long day, saving Paige and Cole, Paige meeting their mother, it was finally time to rest. Only that made matters even worse. Now that everything slowed down and it was bed time, the loss and the heartbreak became even harder to bear. Being occupied, even with demons made it a bit easier and kept their mind off the bad stuff. Thinking even for a second that Prue wasn't there with them and never would she ever be again, destroyed the girls. How would they ever be ok with this? How would they ever be able to continue living their lives, when Prue's was taken so suddenly and so unfairly by evil?

It was even harder for Piper, but that didn't mean Phoebe didn't hurt. She tried to stay strong for her sister, but truth was, she was at a loss and didn't know how she would survive without Prue. She was her big sister, who always protected her and guided her. She loved her so much, her heart was broken into a thousand little pieces. She even wished she was taken in her place, but now it was too late. Nothing could be done.

Phoebe felt two arms around her, as she was brushing her hair.

"Ready to go to bed?" Cole asked her sweetly.

"Yes." Phoebe sighed and gave him a weak smile, as she leaned back on him.

"You smell good." Cole kissed her hair.

"Mmm." Phoebe simply uttered.

Cole swinged them a bit from side to side looking at their reflection in the mirror.

"I'm sorry about today." Cole said.

Phoebe looked at his reflection.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know. I just, I wish you listened to me from time to time." Phoebe frowned.

"I didn't want the Source to follow you home." Cole told her.

"He followed us anyway."

"I'm sorry." Cole whispered.

"If I had lost you, too..." Phoebe broke into tears.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Cole turned her around and hugged her tightly, "It's ok." he tried to calm her down.

"It's not." Phoebe cried.

"I'm sorry, baby." Cole tried to hold back his own tears that threatened to fall, "I'm so sorry."

Phoebe continued crying on his chest.

"Come on, let's go lay down." Cole held her and guided her to the bed.

"Promise me, you won't leave me." Phoebe told him, as they laid down and he tucked her in.

"I'll never leave you." Cole told her and hugged her.

"I love you so much, Cole." Phoebe told him and realized this was the first time she told him she loved him after a long time.

"I love you, too, Phoebe." Cole told her and kissed her head.

"I miss her." Phoebe told him, as she wiped away her tears.

"I know." Cole whispered.

"I can't believe she's really gone." Phoebe sniffled, "I wish it was me in her place."

"Don't you ever say that again." Cole raised his voice upset.

"She didn't deserve this."

"You don't deserve that either."

"But..."

"No, Phoebe. Nothing can ever happen to you. I would be destroyed. I will have to die, before anything happens to you." Cole promised her.

"Don't say that." Phoebe started crying again.

"Better me than you. I don't even want to think about that."

"I would be destroyed too, if anything happened to you."

"You'd live. I..."

"Cole, stop it."

"Just please, don't ever say that again."

"Fine." Phoebe turned around upset.

"Baby, come on. I will always be there for you, protecting you with my life. I love you too much. I don't think I could ever make you understand just how much I love you." Cole hugged her again.

"Right back at you." Phoebe murmured and Cole kissed her shoulder.

"I'm here for you. Everything will be ok. I promise."

"Promise?" Phoebe turned around again to face him.

"Promise." Cole cupped her face and kissed her gently.

"Cole..."

"Yes?"

"I need you to make me forget. Please." Phoebe breathed hard, deepening their kiss.

"I'm right here." Cole whispered kissing her and holding her close.

"I need you. Please, erase my pain. Make it all go away." Phoebe moaned.

"I got you." Cole whispered and kissed her everywhere. He touched her everywhere, taking off her shirt and pyjamas, whispering how much he loved her.

"It's been too long." Phoebe moaned.

"Not much longer." Cole whispered and Phoebe moaned.

He was going extremely slow, making it last as much as he could. Making Phoebe lose herself in him and him in her. It felt so good, Phoebe was finally feeling like it was just him and her in the world and nothing else mattered. No one was dead, no one hurt, no one was miserable, everything was just right.

"Do you feel just how much I love you?" Cole whispered.

"Yes." Phoebe moaned and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Do you feel how much I love you?" Phoebe held his head close to her.

Cole kissed her hard and drove into her harder, like they were trying to run away together somewhere good. Somewhere safe. Somewhere no one would be able to find them. Somewhere they could be together all day and night, where no one could interrupt them. He wanted to make this last forever. He wanted to erase her fears, but his as well. Now that he had found her, everything changed. He never believed that he would love someone or that anyone would love him. He spent his life serving the Source, but now he had found his light, she saved him and pulled him out of the darkness. It was their time now and he would make sure no one would take this away from them. They would be together forever.

* * *

Please review if you liked it! :D I love hearing from you.


End file.
